One Third
"One Third" (3분의 1) is a song by INFINITE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 날 사랑한다는 니 말이 왜 그토록 슬펐었는지. 두 눈은 초점을 잃고 가슴엔 감각이 없고 추억은 파편이 되어 흩어져 야 이 바보야 끝난 일이야 그앤 없어 내게 남은건 그리움뿐야 그앤 없어 살아가라고 내게 한 말 기억해 사랑한다던 마지막 말 잊을게 왜 그토록 아팠었는지 사방엔 니가 떠 있고 니가 날 찾는 것 같고 부르면 돌아올 것만 같은데 야 이 바보야 끝난 일이야 그앤 없어 내게 남은건 그리움뿐야 그앤 없어 살아가라고 내게 한 말 기억해 사랑한다던 마지막 말 잊을게 I felt that L.O.V.E but that was trick 부러진 날개로도 날아 널 잡아 달라 붙어 죽더라도 가도 넌 없었지 I felt that L.O.V.E but that was trick 훔쳐진 입으로 뱉던 숨 같은 말이 목을 조르는 목걸이일 줄이야 야 이 바보야 어떻게 살아 니가 없이 아무 일 없듯 어떻게 그래 니가 없이 왜 그랬니 넌 모질게 날 떠나지 사랑한다니 끝까지 날 놀리니 날 사랑한다는 니 말이 왜 그토록 슬펐었는지 |-|Romanization= nal saranghandaneun ni mari wae geutorok seulpeosseonneunji. du nuneun chojeomeul irko gaseumen gamgagi eopgo chueogeun papyeoni doeeo heuteojyeo ya i baboya kkeutnan iriya geuaen eobseo naege nameun geon geurium ppunya geuaen eobseo saragarago naege han mal gieokhae saranghandadeon majimak mal ijeulge wae geutorok apasseonneunji.. sabangen niga tteo itgo niga nal chatneun geot gatgo bureumyeon doraol geotman gateunde ya i baboya kkeutnan iriya geuaen eobseo naege nameun geon geurium ppunya geuaen eobseo saragarago naege han mal gieokhae saranghandadeon majimak mal ijeulge I felt that L.O.V.E but that was trick bureojin nalgaerodo nara neol jaba dalla buteo jukdeorado gado neon eobseotji I felt that L.O.V.E but that was trick humchyeojin ibeuro baetdeon sum gateun mari mogeul joreuneun mokgeoriil juriya ya i baboya eotteoke sara niga eobsi amu il eopdeut eotteoke geurae niga eobsi wae geuraenni neon mojilge nal tteonaji saranghandani kkeutkkaji nal nollini nal saranghandaneun ni mari wae geutorok seulpeosseonneunji |-|English= Your words telling me that you loved me Why were they so sad? My two eyes lose focus, my heart has no feeling Our memories become fragments and spread about Hey, you dummy, it ended already. That person’s gone The only thing left with me is longing. That person’s gone I remember you telling me to go live I’ll forget your last words of loving me Why did it hurt so much… You’re around everywhere and it seems like you’re looking for me It seems like you would come back if I just called out Hey, you dummy, it ended already. That person’s gone The only thing left with me is longing. That person’s gone I remember you telling me to go live I’ll forget your last words of loving me I felt that L.O.V.E but that was trick I’ll fly even with my broken wings and catch you, stick to you even if I die. But you weren’t there I felt that L.O.V.E but that was trick Who knew the breath-like words you spat out through stolen lips would be a necklace that would choke me Hey, you dummy, how can I live without you How can I act like nothing happened without you Why did you do that. You left me harshly Saying you love me, did you play with me till the end? Your words telling me that you loved me Why were they so sad? Audio Category:Songs